The nightmare of purple
by OfADemonCrowley
Summary: Just when jess thought she was safe from that purple prick he pays her a visit. Will she escape? Or forever be his little toy?
1. His purple touch

How could she let this happen? It seemed like a normal night at a average bar, trying to drink away her sorrows in cheap whiskey. This was Jessica's life after escaping Kilgrave, the name made her cringe, his face made her want to throw up. But this wasn't any normal night for Jessica this was the night her world came crashing down around her.

**———— 10:34am————**

The bar was quiet and dark just how she liked it, sitting at the back she downs her last glass of whiskey before getting up and walking out. The night was bitter and spots of rain began to land on her forehead. Sighing Jess started to walk along the streets lit only by the dull glow of orange street lights. Eventually the P.I came to a darkened ally and wrapped her leather jacket around herself trying to keep warm as the rain began to fall heavier.

The miserable weather reflected her miserable mood but that was only normal for her but what wasn't normal was the two dark cars that screeched to a stop in front of her as she turns out the ally.

"the hell?"

She growled then stepped back as she watched men in black suits get out the car, before Jess could do anything she was shot in the neck with a dart.

Staring to feel sick she stumbled back and lost focuse falling to the wet, cold ground.

Before she lost total consciousness Jess sees a man standing in front of her with black leather shoes and purple trousers. That's all she could see then drifted to sleep.

"pick her up now, put her in the back of the car"

A familiar voice rang out.

—————5 hours later—————

Jessica woke up dazed and confused with her back pressed against a cold metal table. Trying to mover her arms she finds them clamped down with some sort of **Proto Adamantium **it was far too strong for even the PI to breakout of.

After a moment of struggling Jessica sighs and gives up then looking around seeing bright lights and computer monitors.

The slow tapping on black leather shoes was all she could hear now, her heart monitor starter to beep faster as the tapping got closer.

"Calm down Jess, no need to make a fuss"

Kilgrave said with a smile on his face then walked around the table so Jessica could see him.

That dark purple suit with his well presented hair made her skin crawl, ugh always the show off.

Without hesitation Jess found herself obeying, her heart monitor slowed down and she looked more relaxed but inside she was screaming. Every cell in her body wanted her to run and get away her eyes full of fear and guilt, guilt for lettering herself slip back into his control. It was hell.

"What are you doing to me! You psychopathic son of a bitch!"

Her voice was cold and dark full of anger as she glared at him, not taking her eyes off Kevin for a second.

His brow furrows as he then leans on the table she was securely strapped down to.

"Oh please jessica, no need for that language. Go to sleep and don't wake up until I tell you to"

Before she could splutter another insult out her mouth everything went black.


	2. His jessica jones

This time she woke up in a bed. Her eyes flutter open as she was stilled dazed and had sleep in her eyes, then it hit her. Kevin's hand caressed hers as she then flinched away looking at him with horror in her eyes.

His smile made her want to throw up his touch made her skin crawl but Jessica didn't say anything she just watched.

"Stay still jess, don't move."

His voice was sharp and cold just like she always remembered.

Shifting slightly Kevin then gives a breathy laugh as he watched her under his influence. It was pure pleasure to watch her at his complete mercy, to do with as he pleased.

"Don't try to kill me or hurt me, don't use your powers or try to escape"

The adrenaline was burning through her veins, until he commanded her then that's when she knew she had no way of running from this nightmare.

"You can move now"

He commanded watching her with eager eyes

"H...how... are you controlling me"

Jessica's voice was laced with fear and he knew it, she couldn't hide it anymore her emotions are raw and very real.

"Long story, it envolved a lot of needles and all that, you get the idea"

It was horrific, how he could just have her, who he could touch her and she couldn't do a single thing about it, it was hell. A ring of hell designed especially for her.

"Relax Jessie, I'm not going to hurt you"

Kilgraves smile gets wider as he touch her thigh. Jessica eyes widened as she try's to force words out her mouth but nothing comes out just a pathetic sqeak.

Moving away from him her back reaches the cold wall behind her and Jessica soon realised she had no where to go, no where to run or hide. It was just him and her and she hated that.

"Come here jessica."

She feels her limbs move without her wanting them to. Jess sat next to him looking into his eyes, those fucking dead, clinical eyes.

"K..Kilgrave.. please"

The once fearless PI found herself begging her rapist but that just amused him.

"Kiss me, like you mean it, like you want me"

Everything told her not to but Jess wanted it she **needed it. **

Moving herself ontop of him she then leans down and pressed her red lips against his moving her tongue into his mouth. This made Kilgrave moan softly leaning back so she was straddling him. Their eyes closed as jess kissed him deeply letting her hips push into his bulge.

Kilgrave feels his blood pressure rise and his breath get shallow. Pulling away he looked at her swollen lip and smiles; holding her hips against his.

"Take off you clothes"

She felt the urge to take off her clothes get stronger and stronger but the PI continued to fight it. In the end Jess let out a sigh and gave in to his command.

Dropping her clothes on the floor then her bra and panties. It was going to be a long night for Jessica.


End file.
